


Rainy

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, It rains every other day here why not, Some of the others are mentioned but aren't really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: Lex and Alice are alone together in the house for a couple of hours.
Relationships: lex foster & Alice
Kudos: 12





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward mutuals - A good majority of people I know.

Lex was recollecting why she was sitting on a couch home alone with Alice.

Originally, Deb, Sofia and a few other friends were also going to join them and they were going to go out, but moments after Alice joined Lex early, it began to rain.

Hard.

Ethan and Hannah weren’t there either because they had joined Becky and Tom to visit Hannah and Paul...Wait, Emma and Paul. 

“So….”

Lex’s trail of thought broke when Alice spoke up. She was still staring back at her the entire time, and Lex gave her a sheepish grin.

“Right. What do you want to do?”

She gave Lex a shrug in response, looking out to the rain rolling down the window panes. Alice forgot her phone at home, so she couldn’t exactly call Deb or occupy herself. She noticed Lex had been staring into space for at least 30 seconds, kind of the way she does when they’re in math class.

Lex nodded slowly, and headed to the kitchen, opening the freezer.

“Do you wanna make cookies? You don’t have to but, I guess there’s something we can do.” Lex suggested, earning a nod from Alice as she came to the kitchen to help her.

Lex pulled up a recipe online and they both started mixing. It was a simple hopefully foolproof recipe, but proving the amount of times they accidentally tipped the bowl with the mixer it proved to be a tedious task to continue to try and gauge the amount of egg and flour lost from the spills.

Eventually the cookies were in the oven, leaving them both on the couch again. 

Not for long however as the two agreed to move to Lex’s room. Lex played with Alice’s hair as she asked her questions.

“So why didn’t you tell everyone to start coming over earlier?”

“I’m not a weather woman Alice.” Lex replied, stood up and made her way to her bedroom door.

“I’m getting something from Hannah’s room, don’t ruin your hair.”

She came back with a green hairbrush and some colorful hair ties, and sat down behind Alice.

“I’m going to braid your hair, Ethan showed me once.” She started parting Alice’s hair. Eventually, Alice ended up with a messy french braid, after helping Lex out a little, and had braided Lex’s hair into a somewhat braid bun.

They both heard the timer for the cookies, and sat back down with the plate of cooling cookies, a pile of pillows and a netflix movie playing over the thundering that started outside.

After the movie Alice had fallen asleep, Leaving Lex to scroll social media beside her until she also slept alongside her.

They hadn’t noticed all the phone calls they had tried to send Alice though, (for obvious reasons) so when the four came back from Paul and Emma’s to see the two of them asleep on the couch with an empty plate beside them, they decided not to question it until they woke up.

After Alice left though, that wasn’t the last time they met up by themselves.


End file.
